OF CRIMES AND FELONIES-Glossary
OF CRIMES AND FELONIES-Glossary *11,334th precinct *200th floor *2015 *2017 *3170 years *34th galaxy *44-40 *6th month of the year *7th Month of 5105 *a 44-40 *a big box *A blue pelted being *a bot *a dark life style *a few pink veils *a pale man in a black velvet suit *a real Vamp *a religious choice *a service alley *a travelers group *abdominal alien monsters *acceleration ramp *Admiral Richard Stahl *Alien Gatehouse *all terrains *all the illegal forms *Andorian *Andromeda Blvd *Andromeda Blvd exit *Andromeda Boulevard south bound slide belt *Andromeda galaxy *APE *APE-frames *archaeological finds of pre astro Earth *archaeologists explanation *Armored Police Exoframe *artificial desert mountain *artificial manipulators *ask the barkeeper *assassination *assembly assistant *Assembly Sphere district *Assembly Sphere underpass tunnel *assistant to the representative *auto draw holster *autodraw leg holster *automated Psionic messages *back water colony planet *back water planets *bag like object impacted *barrier projector *beard grow control *beat cop *Bellebee *Ben *bioframes *bite marks on her neck *biting others *Black Mold *black turtleneck sweater *Bloodclod *Blue *blue fluorescent beings *blue seal *Blue skinned human *board strategy games *body hugging dark blue top *body liquid crystallization *body scents *Bofors Zephir II *booking cube *Both were uniforms *Botnaar *Bowser *breeding farms *briefing room *bright yellow ribbon of hard light *buildings with windows *buy yourself a trip *call board *Captain rank on his collar *Captain Tunte *Captain Yarom Tunte *cell renuvies *Centmac *Centurion *characteristic blue stains *charge cells *Chess *CITI *Citizens *Clusterball galaxy *cocoon sac *cocoon simulation bag *cold fringes *communal eatery *communication scents *complex stalk eye *Connector *conveyor belts *corkscrew *Corporal *Corporal Ben Carson *Corporal Ben Gordon *Corporal Carson *corporal chevrons *Corporal Graham *Corporal Paige Graham *corresponding pheromone scent *court clerk *crime scene *criminal cases *Crimson Velvet *Crimson Velvet night club *crude surgery tool *CSI robots *CSI specialist *culture pavilions *Dai *deceleration ramps for Assembly visitors *declaration ramp One twentyfour *DeNoir Prowlers *Dent my partner *detected his badge *detective *Detective Decker *detective Kilkit *detective school *Detective Worx *developing our civilization *died of rapid dehydration *difference between a Shaill and a Shail?" *disengage auto flight *drink their blood *drinking the blood of others *Earth *Earth food specialities *earthworm *elevate them to religions *Enroe Lawman IV *Entertainment options on GalNet *eternal police *Ever-Wet *extended to fangs *factory inspection tag *fan stickers *farm raised algae *fat slug *federal law allows only one trip *fedora *Fenris battle robot *fifty billion beings *finest sense of smell *First Precinct *first real Nurglin business *fledgling society *Fleet admiral McElligott *flexy armor micro mesh *for 98 credits *french fries *fringe legal *fringe world *Gal Drifts *Galactic Chronicles *Galactic Stage *GalNet *GalNet Channel Three logo *Gary *Gatehouse *Gemsen *genetic based residual behavior *glistening guts *go on the prowl *Golor *good flashlight *good ol' Earth *Gordon *Government continent *Government island *greetings Citizen *Grubbs and Eggs *half meter tall furry *hands *hard boiled gamblers *has eight different speed lines *He is a pretender *heart and brain of the mighty Union *heart of the Union *high and mighty detectives *high profile case *hip high duro crete planter *His canines *Holdian" *holding tanks *homicide *homicide detective *hover lectern *hover sled *hover sleds *https://www.patreon.com/posts/19400363 *Human beings *humanoid but had a metallic silvery skin *humans *IBS *IBT car *idea of communal meals *illegal stuff *illuminated side street *immortals *impracticable flap holster *index finger *Infinite Molds and Spores *Info bot *info sign *Intense Vingis mold *Inter building transport *its sled *jeans *Jerry *Jolly Blue *Jun 12, 2018 at 2:28am *Justice department *Kilonian *kilt *Klack *Klack waiter *Knish-Knash *Large Magellanic Cloud *Larun Lorbat *last day of blue week *lawful society *laws regulating believes *legendary class of supernatural beings *let me see some ID *Lieutenant *love to read literature *Lower East Side *lumi fields among the old *Luminous district *Magador Housen *main slide way *McElligott *McEnroe Lawman IV *Med bots *Media relations *Medical examiner *Mel's diner *mezzanine of the second floor *micro debris *milk chocolate colored unibody *Mirke *mirror shine polished boots *Mish-Mash *Missy *mollusk *mollusks *morgue *Mortim Housen *Mortim planned to kill *most expensive shopping district *mostly melted Shail *mouth indeed glued shut *mouths are glued shut *Mr. Decker *multi pedal annelids *multi utility tool *murder *Murder *murder one *museum opening *my first patrol * my shiny friend *Namm and Pier *Nebulous sweetness to you *Necro menace *Necros *Neo Vamp *Neo Vamp subculture *neuro linked hover sled *Neurolink *new museum exhibit *New York City *New Yorker *ninety Union member species *Non Cits *Non Corp *non sentient parasites *noob rookie *North Continent spaceport *notepad *now so quiet city *Nuc Flamers *Nul *Nul Shock baton *Null sphere *Nurglin *Nurglin developer *NYPD *Of Crimes and Felonies *official sidearms *old highlander *old insect *old Kermac entertainment *on my homeworld *on the West side *One-day of Red Week *OTT *Our eyesight improved *our traditional greeting *Paige Graham *Paint me an Ult *Pale yellow *para military *Paracelsus *pastel colored dream *patrol helmet *patty melt *payday for Union employees *PDD *peach colored clouds *Peach Delight *Pertharian *Peter Baker *Petharian *Phil *Phil Decker *physical assault on a minor *pink flashing panels *Pink rain *Pitchblack *planet's chamber of Commerce *planned killing *Pluribus *Pluribus Unum *PMaT *pole axis *police academy *Police barrier do not cross *Police Detective shield projection *police officers to my office *policeman *Poly results *Poly-Analyzer *poor SOB of the sidewalk *posh lounge *post mortem *precinct One investigation *Prisoner Management and Transport *pseudo leather flap holster *psionics *Psychopehn *PUPD *quartermaster *Quasimodo destroyer battle suits *rasping tongue *real Vampire *recent Union member *recruiting poster outfit *religious freedom *remains of the Shail *representative of the Shail homeworld *restaurant *restraining field *revolting heap *Richard Stahl *ring mouth *robo drone center *robot partner *robotic department *Ronga *rookie *rookie partners *S&S building *salt *Salt bombs *Saran blood *Saran legends *Saresii Avenue *Saresii wife *Sarge *Saurien *schemes and trickeries *SCI FI *science council *Science Council approved *senior investigator *Sergeant Armar 'Wire Brush' Drexer *Sergeant Drexer *Seven Seven Six *seventh sub floor *sewers and subway tunnels *Shabil *Shabil Nolux *Shabil's office *Shabil's olfactory senses *Shail *Shail grazing surface *Shail speciality restaurant *Shaill *Shill planet *Shiss *Shiss scientist *shock baton *shocker baton *Silver Veil galaxy *since birth *six hundred different kind of molds *slide belt *slide belt tile *Slide belts *slide way underpass *slide ways *slidebelt *slimer bugs *slow as snails *small black rectangular *small framed human female *snails *Sodium Nitrate *Sojonit sister *South, Assembly district *space marines *Space train *spindle shaped building *Splish-Splash *spoiled son of a rich man *Spotted Yellow *Spotted Yellow subspecies *spray can of sticky net *spur to Avondur *standard Union phrase *stasis ball *stetson *Sticky net *streams of visitors *Sub districts *such a pen *Sunblazer patrol car *Sunblazer patrol flier *sunglasses *supernatural powers *sweet greeting scent *Swish Swash *syntho leather patrol jacket *t,to be exact." *telepathic worms *Terra sourced black mold *Terran *Terran All terrain boots *Terran Terror fan logos *Terran Terrors *that went hunting *Thauran *Thauran planets *Thauran stories *the Assembly *the Assembly grounds *the assembly sphere *the attempted rape *the bioseal flipped up *the citizen *the first homicide this month *The gigantic white dome *The kind only pretending *the kind thinking they are real vampires *the known Universe *the largest Shail species *the loonie-pen *the ME *the most senior cop *the off planet news *the planet AI *The queen groans *The representative *the second tier *the Subzones *the traditional greeting *These tiles are intelligent *they can attain supernatural powers *third grade detective *this Insectoid was of advanced age *threw the bombs *tight leggings *tin heads *Tit-8 *Tit-eight *toxers *traditional Shailisms *trench coat *True Brown *T'Thching *two Shail employees *Union *Union Army Springfield Thermo Bolt *Union citizens *Union development specialists *Union employee *Union for making sensible laws *Union mass transportation *Union member species *Union membership *Union police *Union police detective *Union police officer *Union police precinct *Union residents *Union resources *Union space *Union standard *Union standards *Union technology *Union translators *Union's oldest police man *unmarked Sunblazer *Utchat *Utchat's voice *V. Ravencroft *Vac Ball *Vampires *Vampirism *Vanessa Ravencroft *vari form seats *Verbal communication *verbally communicate *very wet planets *Vingis mold *voice box *Wafting delights may come your way *weapon that is harmful to a Shail alone *Weapons & Equipment *Wearing dress blue *weather control *Werner *What kind of Neo Vamps? *white cloth like sack *white gloves *White Nogoll *white powdery substance *Wixamroo system *work desks of the beat detectives *Worx *Worxwas *wrist worn PDD *X101 *X1o1 society *Xiptin *Yarl *Yarl Mugni *yellow barrier field *yellow police barrier *You got the most ghoulish name *your new patrol area than flying yourself *Zorgo cave *Zorgo trip *Zorgo trip addiction *Zorgos *Zorgos are vampiristic Category:Glossary